acceptons le destin
by Aange-noir
Summary: Drago Malefoy condamné à mort écrit une lettre à Harry Potter lui avouant ses sentiments, celui-ci pourra t-il le sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Lettre à toi :_**

****La sentence venait de tomber, Drago Malefoy rejoint sa cellule, on lui tendit un parchemin et une plume, et il écrit:

_Harry,_

_je sais qu'en voyant cette lettre tu as du te demander ce que je te voulais. C'est simple, je voulais t'avouer ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire, Harry depuis notre 5e _

_année je suis fou de toi, ne t'arrête pas de lire je t'en prit, je te jure que ceci n'est pas une énième humiliation, cette lettre est juste la confession de mon plus grand _

_pêché... T'avoir follement aimé. Depuis Maintenant 6ans je t'aime et oui même à 21ans je ne cesse de t'aimer, après ces 4 années passées enfermées, le ministère a _

_rendu son jugement, Harry dans moins d'une heure je vais mourir du baiser du détraqueur. J'a du mettre ma fierté à rude épreuve pour consentir à t'avouer mes _

_sentiments, je mourrais à 16h30 précise mais il est déjà 15h45. J'aurais tant aimé te dire des mots d'amour, des je t'aimes le matin au réveil, te donner des petits _

_noms qui font totalement poufsouffle dans la familles des "mon ange" "mon amour" "mon coeur" "mon chaton" ... etc. _

_je t'aime au mon dieu Harry si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, il est à présent 16h et mes larmes ont maculées la lettre._

_Harry n'oubli jamais une chose, je t'aime._

_Drago Malefoy, à jamais tiens._

Drago attacha le parchemin soigneusement roulé à la patte de sa chouette, il lui offrit une dernière friandise et elle s'envola. Quelqu'un toqua et déposa ses vêtements sur son lit, la mort approchait.

* * *

><p>Loin de là, dans un appartement du Londres sorciers, Harry Potter lisait paisiblement un livre quand un bruit au carreau le fit sortir de sa lecture, il s'approcha, puis eut un mouvement de recule en reconnaissant la chouette de Malefoy. Il ouvrit à l'animal et avisa le parchemin serré autour de sa patte, il le décrocha et entrepris de lire le parchemin... Quand il eut fini, son visage n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, Malefoy son ennemi de toujours lui annoncé qu'il l'aimait, il regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 16h20, il transplana donc au ministère, il devait le sauver.<p>

16h21

Harry courrait dans les couloirs, il devait le trouver, s'il plaidait pour lui, il resterait en vie.

16h22

Harry arriva à la salle des prophéties, se rendant compte de son erreur il couru en sens inverse.

16h25

Harry arriva à l'ascenseur qui devait le mener à Drago, il ignorait comment il s'était mit à l'appeler Drago au lieu de Malefoy mais il s'y était fait.

16h29

Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle du jugement.

* * *

><p>Le détraqueur se tenait au dessus de Drago, prêt à lui offrir le repos éternel, il lui restait maintenant une minute à vivre et Drago pensa à Harry, <em>Il a du bien rire en lisant ma lettre <em>pensa t-il. La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec Fracas laissant apparaître un Harry Potter essoufflé et transpirant.

**Je sais je suis sadique de vous couper là... ce chapitre est très court mais c'est pour mieux continuer en suite.^^ Bon chapitre 2 quand j'aurais le temps, en ce moment je révise pour les examens de mi-session. **

**Une Review ?**

**Aange-noir..***


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**L-echarpe-Verte: Je sais, je sais c'était sadique mais si j'écrivais tout d'un coup où serais le plaisir à lire un résumé ? Je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

**Enissa10: La suite la voici ^^.**

**Snapou Black: Je ne voulais pas faire d'os parce que je compte faire une quinzaine de chapitres pour cette histoire et pour les fautes, n'ayant pas de correcteur/trice je fais comme je peux. Merci tout de même pour ton avis.**

**animophilenrose: Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise.**

**Et enfin merci à vous pour vos reviews. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2:<em>

_Une erreur..._

Harry pénétra dans la salle sous le regard ébahi de tous, Drago comprit.

Le détraqueur qui s'apprêtait à ôter la vie à Drago se recula et le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge prit la parole:

"-Monsieur Potter pouvons nous savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? Questionna l'homme.

-Je viens plaider en faveur de M. Malefoy, Monsieur le ministre. Répondit Harry.

-Êtes vous sûr Monsieur Potter de vouloir plaider en la faveur de cet immonde individu, de ce vil mangemort ?

-J'en suis certain."

Harry adressa un léger sourire à Drago, si rapide que celui-ci crût avoir rêvé, il prit place à la barre et répondit attentivement.

Puis la question finale arriva:

"- Monsieur Potter, en vu de votre témoignage j'en déduis que vous acceptez de prendre en charge la réinsertion de M. Malefoy ?

-Et vous avez raison Monsieur le ministre, je suis tout à fait d'accord, je veillerais personnellement à la réinsertion dans le monde sorcier de M. Malefoy.

-Bien, que le l'accusé soit relâché ! Ordonna Fudge d'une voix ferme."

* * *

><p>Drago et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis enfin le blond brisa le silence:<p>

"-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter !

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu m'écris une lettre enflammée et après c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? S'écris Harry scandalisé par les propos du blond."

Le blond en question ne trouva rien à redire et releva le menton pour montrer le peu de fierté qui lui restait, un aurore arriva avec ses affaires et les lui jeta

dédaigneusement, Drago les ramassa, et d'un coup de baguette il retrouva une tenue décente.

Alors Harry lui prit le bras et transplana chez lui, dans un appartement de taille moyenne, une cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger, une salle de bain et trois

chambres, il laissa Drago s'installer avant de le rejoindre une heure plus tard, le blond était assis sur le rebord de son lit et tenait en ses mains un carnet en

cuir noir relié d'un fin cordon, quand il s'aperçut de la présence du survivant, il fit rapidement disparaître l'objet, il se redressa et toisa le brun. Harry lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qui fit Malefoy, il lui fit visiter l'appartement et termina par le salon où ils s'installèrent.

"-Du thé Malefoy ? Demanda poliment Harry.

-Sans façon Potter, Merlin seul sait ce que tu pourrais mettre dedans pour essayer d'attenter à ma personne. Répliqua froidement Drago.

-Bon écoute Malefoy, si on doit vivre ensemble ici pour que je te surveille autant que l'on essaye de se faciliter la vie en arrêtant ces querelles de collégiens !

-Je n'ai pas décidé de vivre ici, on me l'a imposé, je refuse donc catégoriquement de faire le moindre effort pour te faciliter la vie, Potter."

Harry, exaspéré, sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à la cuisine, il fit chauffer de l'eau et s'appuya contre l'évier, _Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? _Pensa t-il.

Il se prépara une infusion pour se calmer, à la Camomille, _la préférée d'Hermione_ pensa t-il, il retourna au salon, d'où le blond n'avait pas bougé, il le regarda

et Harry crut voir une lueur de tristesse rapidement remplacée par un masque de froideur.

Pendant plus d'une demi heure, ils se détaillèrent ouvertement, quand enfin agacé Drago se leva et rejoignit sa chambre laissant Harry ruminer de sombres

pensées.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en entendant des éclats de verres. QUI OSAIT RÉVEILLER SA NOBLE PERSONNE ? il se leva précipitamment, oubliant<p>

qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon en soie, il marcha précipitamment jusqu'au salon. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le laissait perplexe, Potter

essayait de retenir une furie aux cheveux châtins qui lui fonçait dessus, le frappant avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main:

"-HARRY, APRES TROIS ANS DE VIE COMMUNE TU OSES ROMPRE, JE CROYAIS QUE TU SOUHAITAIS M'ÉPOUSER ! S'écria le jeune homme, s'adressant au Survivant.

-Ecoute Ethan, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour toi, je ne vais pas me forcer pour te faire plaisir tout de même. Répondit Harry, Blasé.

-TU AS UN AMANT, C'EST ÇA, TU AS UN AMANT ! QUI EST-CE ? Continua le dénommé Ethan.

-Non je n'...

-Oui il a un amant, c'est moi. Lança Drago, coupant Harry.

-HARRY JE TE HAIE ! Et Ethan sortit."

Harry pendant ce temps, ne cessait de regarder Malefoy, effaré de la réplique lancée par celui-ci, ce dernier enfin satisfait du silence retourna se coucher

sans un regard pour Harry.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé le temps d'assimiler l'information quand une tête rousse apparut de nul part sur sa table basse.

"-Harry James Potter J'exige que tu m'explique pourquoi Ethan vient d'arriver chez moi en me disant que tu avait pour amant une " poupée blonde" pour reprendre ses mots.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley-Zabini veux tu bien te calmer et m'expliquer pourquoi tu débarque chez moi. Répondit Harry, à son Ami.

-Je viens parce que Blaise chéri ne sait plus comment calmer l'autre fou, et qui est cette "poupée blonde" ?

Malefoy reparut au bout du couloir:

"-C'est pas possible de dormir dans cette putain de maison ? Cria t'il puis il vit Ron et ajouta, Harry Chéri, viens avec moi j'ai froid."

Ron et Harry restèrent bouche bée, le roux regarda son ami et s'en alla sans un mots, Harry lui prit d'un élan insolite, sauta sur Malefoy et l'embrassa à

pleine bouche, celui-ci ne le repoussa pas mais quand Harry mit fin au baiser, il courut dans sa chambre et s'y enferma...

* * *

><p><strong>Désolé, ce chapitre est un peu court mais je veux pouvoir comme cela faire durer l'histoire, et puis avec mes révisions je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, <strong>

**Reviews ? Et merci pour vos avis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR**

**Animophilenrose: Je vois que tu as apprécié et c'est super, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta Review car tu as utilisé l'expression que ma meilleure amie m'a elle **

**même sortie le jours de l'obtention de mon BSR (-OSEF mais c'est pas grave ^^) le "ça gère la fougère" me fait toujours autant sourire.**

**Fuhatsu: comment serait le monde si un Malfoy n'avait pas un comportement étrange si cela concerne sa petite personne ? :)**

**Myrtillenaru: Mais de rien voyons ça me fait plaisir, et je te rassure pas grand monde comprend leur réactions.**

**Je vous remercie donc tous pour vos reviews même si elles ne sont pas très nombreuses, sachez tout de même que je répond à chaque review donc si **

**vous avez des questions, des suggestions je vous attend :).**

* * *

><p>chapitre 3:<p>

Lâche moi, Potter.

Drago refusait de sortir de sa chambre depuis plusieurs jours, il consentait à sortir qu'une fois Harry parti travailler. C'est ainsi qu'il sortit de sa chambre,

entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer, il avança jusqu'à la cuisine avant de remarquer Harry planté devant la porte, le regardant avec un petit sourire

triste, il s'avança vers Drago à pas légers. Ce dernier, confus de voir son ennemi qui était censé être parti commença à battre en retrait, il voulu regagner sa

chambre mais une main ferme vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet _-__Si seulement elle pouvais s'enrouler autre part-_ pensa Drago, il voulu libérer son bras

mais sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse musclé. Harry passa la main dans les cheveux de sa Némésis, appréciant leur douceur

et leur finesse. Drago, dans un élan désespéré, releva la tête, quémandent un baiser qui lui fut accordé, il embrassa ces lèvres tentatrices avec ardeur, les

meurtrissant puis les chérissant. Quand ils se séparèrent Drago voulu fuir mais Harry le retint, c'est alors qu'il laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues. Harry,

totalement perdu, l'enserra maladroitement dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Puis il relâcha doucement Drago qui courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, verrouillant la porte.

* * *

><p>Depuis l' "incident" Drago ne sortait plus, même la journée, il craignait de croiser Harry et se renfermait sur lui même. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine<p>

et toucha ses lèvres d'une main distraite, Harry avait été si doux mais si ardent en même temps. Ils le savaient, ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux et risquaient

fortement de se brûler. Harry de son côté travaillait plus tard l

e soir, il faisait toujours plus d'heures supplémentaires, de missions dangereuses, Drago l'avait

repoussé... Alors qu'avait-il à perdre ? Ce soir là, Ron lui rendit visite dans son bureau, chez les Aurors.

"-Harry, je ne comprends plus.. Commença son ami.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre Ron, je suis un idiot fini, croire que 10 ans de haines pouvaient s'effacer si facilement..

-Mais tu ne sort pas avec Malfoy ?

-Non Ron, il a fait ça pour t'ennuyer.. Malheureusement, seulement pour t'ennuyer.

-Harry, vas lui parler si toi tu veux plus.

-Je ne sais pas Ron, je le haie... Autant que je l'aime.

-Bon.. Je dois y aller Blaise doit m'attendre, il avait rendez-vous chez le médicomage.

-Ok, salut vieux frère.

-Si tu as besoin de parler je s

uis là. Salut"

Ron quitta rapidement le bureau, il transplana dès qu'il le put.

Harry termina de traiter son dernier dossier, il ferma sa porte puis rejoint les zones de transplanage, il transplana donc directement dans l'allé des

embrumes, devant le bar "Honny & Franck", il entra dans le bâtiment et s'installa au bar, il commanda un Whisky pur feu qui lui fut apporté rapidement. Il

resta un long moment, buvant d'une traite plusieurs verres d'alcool, dérivant dans cette ivresse libératrice, quand un homme, les cheveux châtains mi-longs

les yeux noirs l'accosta, après quelques baisers, il l'emmena chez lui, oubliant totalement Drago qui à ce moment avancé de la nuit ne dormait pas, attendant

le bruit de clef significatif du retour d'Harry, quand enfin il les entendit, il se retint de sortir pour demander des comptes à Harry. Après plusieurs minutes, il

entendit la porte de la chambre de celui-ci claquer fortement, un silence total puis des petits bruits. Drago tendit l'oreille, et confirma sa silencieuse crainte,

les bruits n'étaient autre que des gémissements, s'en fut trop. Il sortit du lit, prépara son sac, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre et il sortit non sans laisser un

mot à Harry.

"Je me doute que tu doit bien t'amuser avec ta petite pute,

je part et ne me cherche pas, je ne veux plus te voir.

Je ne comprend rien, à un moment tu m'embrasse,

à d'autres tu te tape un mec dans la chambre jouxtant la mienne.

Tu n'es qu'un salop Potter, une pute de la pire espèce, alors j'espère que tu auras bien mal au cul demain.

et surtout **lâche moi, Potter** .

Drago Malfoy.

Drago chemina longuement dans les rues de Londres, son sac sur l'épaule, il laissa jaillir ses larmes et sa rage, il frappa un mur du poing et se laissa glisser

contre celui-ci, il s'endormit donc à même le sol.

* * *

><p>Le soleil réveilla Harry, tandis que le sang battait dans ses tempes, il avisa le corps collé au siens, son amant de la nuit précédente. Il réveilla l'homme qui<p>

partit après s'être habillé, Harry se leva lui même, espérant qu'une aspirine lui suffirait. En sortant de sa chambre, il constata que la porte de celle de Drago

était grande ouverte, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et vit avec effarement que les placards avaient été vidés. Il courut à la cuisine et trouva le mot de

Drago qui termina de confirmer le départ de ce dernier, en lisant le mot, Harry sentit le rouge envahir ses joues, il était tellement honteux et les mots cru de

Drago n'arrangeaient pas ce sentiment.

Il avala l'aspirine, enfila un manteau et partit à la recherche de celui-ci, rien ne servait d'alerter les autorités, Drago aurait eu trop d'ennuis. Il parcouru

Londres de long en large, les bars, les hôtels, les bordels et les ruelles en tout genres. Il avait peur, très peur de ne pas le retrouver, il ne voulait pas que

Drago l'abandonne, il était si paniqué. Il croisa au détour d'une route une voyante qui lui souriait étrangement, il la suivit dans son officine.

"- M. Harry Potter, je suis Astride Eastwood.

-Bien Madame, savez-vous quelque chose concernant un jeune homme blond nommé Drago Malfoy ? Questionna le survivant.

-Pour cela il faut payer .

Harry glissa trois mornilles dans la coupelle.

-Bien, j'ai vu hier soir un jeune homme particulièrement énerver.

-Et ?

-Il avait les yeux très rouges, comme si il avait pleuré.

-Où est-il allé ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne me rappel pas.

Harry remit trois mornilles dans la même coupelle.

-Il est allé vers l'allée des nains rageur.

-Merci madame.

Harry s'apprêta à sortir quand la-dite voyante le rattrapa.

, soyez doux avec lui, il a assez souffert."

Harry, courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers l'allée indiquée, il y trouva un blond endormi, la main recouverte d'une blessure sanguinolente. Il le prit dans ses bras

et transplana.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu. J'essaie d'écrire le plus possible mais c'est compliqué ces temps-ci. Donnez-moi vos avis, j'attends vos <strong>

**reviews avec impatience et comme d'habitude, je prendrais un grand plaisir à répondre à chacune d'entre-elles. **

**Aange-noir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR**

**L-echarpe-verte: oui c'est sûr mais c'est pour cela que je change ;)**

**animophilenrose: mais oui ça s'arrange, comme toujours :)**

**TiteM: Il est toujours perturbé notre blondinet adoré mais c'est ça qui fait son charme *_* **

* * *

><p>chapitre 4:<p>

ne m'ignore pas

Harry déposa son précieux paquet dans son lit, il alla chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et entreprit de nettoyer la blessure du blond. Il passait doucement

le chiffon imbibé d'eau sur les phalanges du blessé, Drago émit un petit grognement de douleur avant de se réveiller. Le blond bondit littéralement au fond

du lit, il heurta du dos la tête de lit et une grimace de douleur s'inscrivit sur son visage. Harry le ramena vers lui, il termina de le soigner en silence, avant de

quitter la chambre sans un mot pour le blond.

Drago resta bouche bée, le brun n'avait pas pipé mot durant le temps qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, la colère avait été visible sur ses traits avec de la …

Déception ? Il ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Le jeune homme décida de prendre un long bain, c'est les muscles endoloris qu'il se glissa dans l'eau chaude.

De son côté, Harry faisait marcher ses neurones à plein régime, comment faire pour amadouer Drago, le beau blond ne sachant jamais quoi faire, quand il se

tapait un mec il avait une crise de jalousie et quand il embrassait le bel adonis, il ne lui parlait plus et s'enfermait. _Il restera une énigme pour moi. Pensa Harry._

Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il allait ignorer le blond, fier de sa trouvaille, il alla en cuisine, le visage fendu d'un immense sourire.

* * *

><p>Pendant deux semaines, Harry croisa vaguement Drago, celui-ci ne comprenait en rien sa réaction, le brun l'avait soigné puis n'avait plus posé les yeux sur<p>

lui, était-il si peu important pour lui ? Drago avait tenté d'attirer l'attention de Potter par tous les moyens : arrêter de s'alimenter, le percuter dans les

couloirs, lui voler la salle de bain le matin, mais rien. Il s'étonnait même que le brun ne lui hurle pas dessus parce qu'il lui pourrissait la vie, c'est alors qu'il

laissa tomber sa fierté, Harry était dans le salon, une tasse de café devant lui et la gazette dans les mains quand le blond déboula dans la pièce et se mit

à genoux devant lui

« -Je t'en prie Harry, parle-moi. Implora-t-il.

-…

-Haie moi, Frappe moi, Aime moi ou quand bien même Tue moi Harry, mais ne m'ignore pas. Souffla le blond. »

Le dit Harry passa une main dans sa nuque et approcha ses lèvres de celles du blond, il embrassa, mordilla, suça et lécha la lèvre inférieure de Drago, il

l'embrassa avec passion, une passion qui les enflamma tous les deux.

_La haine et l'amour sont si proche Drago.._

Il fit monter Drago sur ses genoux, à califourchon sans jamais quitter ses lèvres.

_Le pas est franchissable si facilement.._

Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du blond qui frémit sentant les mains d'Harry contre sa peau.

_Mais toi tu le franchit plusieurs fois par jour.._

La sensation était grisante pour Harry, la peau du blond était douce et tiède, une vraie peau de bébé comme il aimait le penser, ses lèvres descendirent

dans le cou de son vis-à-vis et il suçota la peau, laissant une marque Rouge/Violette.

_C'est ça la passion.._

Trouvant le tee-shirt trop encombrant, il le fit passer par-dessus la tête de son futur amant qui vibra d'anticipation car nul ne doute qu'il sentait la tournure

que prenaient les choses.

_Alors laisses moi t'aimer passionnément._

Harry souleva Drago dans ses bras, il l'emmena sans efforts dans sa chambre où il le déposa, rapidement il se plaça au-dessus de lui, laissant ses mains et

ses lèvres découvrir ce corps tant désiré, il embrassa et mordilla chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Puis il enleva les vêtements qui lui semblaient trop

encombrant, recouvrant la peau d'albâtre de Drago.

Après mille caresses et baisés, Harry prit les choses en main ou plutôt en bouche dans ce cas là, il descendit doucement laissant une ligne de baisés brulants

sur les abdos de Drago et quand il arriva à l'objet qu'il convoitait, il entreprit de faire voir des étoiles à Drago, il lapa timidement le gland puis sentant que

Drago était au bord du gouffre il le prit entièrement en bouche et entama un doux vas et viens sur le membre fièrement dressé.

Drago crut mourir sous l'effet de cette caresse buccale, il agrippa les cheveux de l'instigateur de son plaisir et lui intima de faire des mouvements plus

rapides, quand il se sentit près à venir il tenta de la prévenir

« Harry, je… v..vais. ARRRG. »

Il éjacula dans la bouche de Harry qui se délecta de la semence de son amant, il présenta trois doigts à Drago qui les suça et les lécha avec application, il

releva les jambes de Drago puis le brun descendit vers l'entrée de son compagnon, il y pénétra un doigt tout en imprimant des mouvements similaires sur la

verge du blond, puis un deuxième doigt, il sentit son amant se tendre sous la douleur légère qui venait de surgir, il imprima donc un mouvement plus rapide

sur le pénis de son partenaire puis un cri lui parvint, il avait trouvé la prostate de Drago, il fit pénétré un troisième doigt tout en pilonnant le point sensible

qui faisait voir des étoiles au blond. Quand il retira ses doigts, un gémissement de protestation lui parvint mais qui fut vite remplacé par un gémissement de

plaisir quand il remplaça ses doigts par sa virilité, tendue à l'extrême. Il pénétra le blond doucement, puis il attendit que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence

quand enfin il reçut le signal et commença à bouger ses hanches, le rythme était doux, sensuel, visant à faire durer le plaisir. Rapidement ce rythme fut

remplacé par des coups de butoirs bien plus rapides, le brun pilonnait le blond, touchant à chaque fois la prostate de Drago quand enfin, ils se libérèrent

dans un râle profond.

Harry se retira de Drago et s'allongea à ses côtés, il passa un bras autour des hanches de son amant qui instinctivement vint niché son nez au creux du cou

de Harry. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormir, une sourire bien heureux sur les lèvres.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, chacun crut que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve mais la chaleur du corps de l'autre leur démontra le contraire, Drago regarda Harry

dans les yeux, s'attendant à un rejet imminent et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le brun l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Je vais me doucher je reviens. Dit Harry, plantant un bisou sur le front de SON blond. »

Celui-ci se laissa retomber en arrière, _aurais-je enfin le droit au bonheur ? Se demanda t-il _avant de se rendormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite postée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît, donnez moi vos avis ;))<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**RAR**

**L-echarpe-verte: Tu dis que l'on ne sait pas si Harry aime Drago, mais dans le chapitre 2 ou 3 je ne sais plus, il dit à Ron qu'il l'aime autant qu'il le hait, cela doit répondre à ta question. :) Autrement, merci pour ta review**

**Serdra: Je t'ai déjà répondu en message privé, sinon merci encore pour ta review.**

* * *

><p>chapitre 5:<p>

Laissons le temps

Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture l'accueillit, il se leva, attrapa une chemise et l'enfila en plus d'un boxer, il rejoint la cuisine où

il trouva Harry :

« -Tu me cherche vraiment à te balader comme ça. Dit-il jetant un regard lubrique à la tenue du blond.

-Euh. .Je.. Bafouilla son vis-à-vis.

-Mais non, voyons je te taquine. Enchaîna Harry, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Drago. »

Il se pencha en avant pour cueillir les lèvres roses tentatrices de son amant, il l'embrassa délicatement avant de l'emmener sans un mot à table et de lui

servir le petit déjeuné.

« -Je comptait te l'emmener au lit, tu semblais épuisé. Expliqua l'Aurore.

-C'est gentil, merci. »

Leurs attitudes étaient déconcertantes, la veille au soir, ils s'étaient étreints passionnellement, et ce matin-là ils se conduisaient en jeunes amoureux timides

au possible.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement avant qu'Harry déclare devoir aller travailler, il laissa donc le blond à l'appartement pour rejoindre son bureau. En entrant

dans celui-ci, il trouva un ordre de mission

_Monsieur Potter, nous vous prions de vous tenir prêt à 13h, une mission de la plus grande importance vous attend, vous allez vous rendre, vous et monsieur _

_Weasley au Japon pour y rencontrer le ministre de la magie, cette mission durera trois jours._

_Cordialement, Cornelius Fudge._

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa, il jeta un rapide « tempus » qui lui indiqua qu'il était 12h15, il transplana chez lui où il ne trouva qu'un mot de Drago.

_Je suis parti faire un tour je reviens._

_D.M_

Il décida donc faute de pouvoir l'attendre de lui laisser également un message.

_J'ai reçu un ordre de mission de Fudge je pars trois jours au Japon. Je n'ai pas pu t'attendre, désolé._

_H.P_

Il lança un « failamalle » pour gagner du temps et pendant que sa valise se faisait, il termina de signer quelques papiers que Fudge avait joint à l'ordre,

quand tout fut fini, il retransplana au quartier général à 12h50, et y trouva Ronald.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Ron racontant à son meilleur ami que Théodore Nott était venu le voir pour lui demander de lui organiser un

rendez-vous avec Harry et qu'il avait bien-sûr accepter. Harry pâlit, il avait omit de dire à son ami qu'il avait conclu avec Drago et que la « place » n'était donc

pas libre. Il se garda bien de lui dire se disant que le roux avait dû se mettre en quatre pour trouver un créneau horaire à Nott, il accepta donc d'aller dîner

avec Théodore le vendredi suivant qui était trois jours plus tard. A 13h00, Fudge les rejoignit et ils se rendirent par poudre de cheminette au Japon, ils

arrivèrent dans un grand manoir, on les débarrassa de leurs affaires , cette mission n'allait pas être facile.

* * *

><p>Quand Drago rentra, il trouva le mot d'Harry et soupira, il venait à peine de commencer sa « relation » si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme ça et déjà il partait<p>

en mission. Il alla donc dans la cuisine, sortit un paquet de gâteaux et s'assit dans le salon avec un livre, autant s'occuper plutôt que de se morfondre dans

un coin, il lut une bonne partie de la journée, il ne releva la tête de son livre seulement quand son estomac le rattrapa à l'ordre, dans ces moments-là, il avait

plus de caractéristiques communes avec Hermione Granger qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il se fit donc une salade très simple et mangea sur la table basse,

devant la chose que Harry appelait « Télévision » peut-être que les moldus n'étaient pas si incultes que cela se mit à penser Drago avant de se reprendre,

les moldus étaient des incultes, des idiots finis. Il mangea rapidement puis partit se faire couler un bain emportant avec lui son livre qu'il voulait continuer.

Après ce moment de détente, Drago partit se coucher tôt, mais non pas dans son lit, mais dans le lit du brun, celui qui avait accueilli leurs ébats, il s'enfonça

dans les couvertures, respirant pleinement l'odeur de son amant sur l'oreiller de celui-ci, il s'endormit la tête légère.

* * *

><p>Les trois jours se déroulèrent pareillement pour Drago, il n'avait jamais autant lu de sa vie s'était-il dit, aucune nouvelles de Harry ne lui était parvenues,<p>

mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Il avait reçu une lettre de Pansy qui lui demandait s'il voulait venir dîner avec elle le vendredi soir, Drago avait

immédiatement accepté, ne voulant pas perdre une occasion de voir son ancienne meilleure amie de Poudlard. Le vendredi, ils avaient donc décidé d'aller au

Chaudron Baveur.

En arrivant au restaurant, Drago fut témoin d'une scène qu'il aurait aimé ne pas voir, Théodore Nott mangeait en tête à tête avec SON Harry. Il fit comme si

de rien n'était et alla s'installer là où ils ne le verraient pas, dès fois que ce dîner fut simplement amicale.

Tout au long de la soirée, il avait vu Théo essayer de se rapprocher d'Harry, poser sa main sur la sienne, le faire rire, le charmer. Et tout ce que vit Drago

c'est que cela ne semblait pas déranger Harry, à la fin du repas, il se leva et alla payer, il croisa le regard d'Harry et lui renvoya un des siens qui voulait dire

« Tu vas voir quand tu rentreras. ».

Quand Harry le rejoint chez lui Drago avait regagner SA chambre, ne souhaitant sûrement pas dormir avec le brun. Harry, ne voulant pas en rester là se

glissa dans le lit de Drago et se colla contre son dos, il lui semblait que le blond ne dormait pas il tenta donc une approche. Il glissa sa main dans le dos de

son amant, puis embrassa sa nuque, quand un « Dégage » retentit dans le silence de la pièce.

« -Dray, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

-Tu rigole j'espère, tu te fais draguer ouvertement et tu viens après pour coucher avec moi, je ne suis pas ta pute, Potter. Répliqua sèchement le-dis Dray.

-Mais non, il avait bassiné Ron pour avoir un rendez-vous et j'avais omis de lui dire que je n'étais plus sur le marché.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas lui dire que tu n'étais pas disponible ou que tu serais fatigué en rentrant de ta mission ?

-Mais..

-Non, tu vas dans ton lit et tu arrêtes de me les casser, Potter. »

Harry, déconcerté se leva et regagna sa chambre, il était chamboulé par le rejet brutal du blond, lui n'avait pas cherché à voir Nott et il réfléchissait déjà à

comment se faire pardonner.

Il alla se coucher, préoccupé.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla aux aurores, il se leva et prépara le petit déjeuné, il le mit sur un plateau et entreprit de l'apporter au blond, il entra dans la chambre<p>

, déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit, s'assit sur le lit près de Drago, il embrassa sa tempe, ses cheveux et sa bouche, un grognement lui répondit et enfin,

l'ancien mangemort se réveilla. Il regarda Harry, fronçant les sourcils, puis avisa le plateau, il se détendit imperceptiblement.

« -Tu te repentit ? interrogea froidement Drago.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je n'ai pas chercher le contact avec lui.

-Alors pourquoi ce plateau et ces attentions ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu continu à faire la moue, Drago. Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

-Je ne vais pas te pardonner comme cela.

-mais je n'ai rien à..

-Harry, arrête ou je ne vais même pas chercher à te pardonner, ok ?

-..Bien. »

Harry se pencha au-dessus du blond et lui déposa un tendre baisé sur les lèvres, avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Drago se leva plus tard, il fila directement à un rendez-vous que Pansy lui avait donné, elle lui avait peut-être trouvé un emploi. Il se rendit chez la<p>

« Ronde des saveurs », il commanda un café et un croissant tandis que Pansy, elle, commanda un thé à la rose et une religieuse au café.

« -Je t'ai trouvé un petit travail de serveur au « peace hotel », sur le chemin de traverse, direction l'allée des gobelins crieurs.

-C'est payer combien ?

-2 500 gallions par mois, plus les éventuels pourboirs.

-Ok, j'irais voir, merci beaucoup Pans'.

-De rien frérot. Dit-elle, gratifiant Drago d'un clin d'œil complice. »

Ils se levèrent, Drago enlaça Pansy et rentra chez Harry, il trouva celui-ci dans son bureau, il entra dans la pièce puis déclara :

« -j'ai trouvé un travail, je vais chercher un appartement et j'emménagerais.

-Mais.. Tu ne te plaît pas avec moi ? Demanda Harry, la voix tremblante.

-C'est juste que notre relation avance trop vite, il faut laisser le temps faire les choses. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant un Harry déboussolé.

* * *

><p><strong>Un autre chapitre de posté, donnez moi vos avis positifs ou négatifs du moments qu'ils sont constructifs :)<strong>


	6. message

**_fille mchante_**

**__**Je te remercie tout de même d'avoir poster une review même si on peut dire qu'elle n'est pas des plus valorisantes, tu as bien fais de t'arrêter de lire, parce

que si ma fanfic ne te plaît pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute, chacun ses goûts.

les fautes de syntaxes, d'orthographes ou de mise en page que tu as dénoncé, j'essaie de les corriger, j'écris pour le plaisir donc je ne me prends pas trop la

tête.

Je reconnais que la libération de Drago n'était pas beaucoup décrite, mais c'est simplement parce que le centre de l'histoire se situ autre part, cette fiction est

sur l'histoire d'amour Harry/Drago, pas sur l'incarcération de ce dernier.

Tu vois, j'ai fais un message juste pour toi, peut-être était-ce ce que tu cherchais, de l'attention, mais ce qui me déçoit c'est que tu n'as même pas eu le

courage de donner ton identité, tu as mis ta review anonymement et tu t'es cachée derrière un pseudo qui est sensé te représenter peut-être.

Sur ce bonne continuation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy: Je te remercie de ton avis, même si tu trouves ma fanfic "sans plus".**

**Animophilenrose: voila la suite... Eh oui, ils ne font jamais ce que l'on pense ;)**

**L-echarpe-verte: merci de me suivre depuis le début. J'espère que la suite te plaira Bisous ^_^**

**Serdra: Oui, Drago veut ralentir les choses et tu en sauras plus dans la suite !**

**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos avis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6:<strong>

**Mary**

Drago marchait droit vers sa chambre, il invoqua une alarme magique, sensée le réveiller à 6h. Il gagna rapidement la salle de bain voulant bénéficier d'une

douche décontractante.

En entrant sous l'eau, le jeune blond se repassa tous les derniers événements en tête : sa relation bizarre avec Harry, ses sentiments, son futur départ…

Toutes ces choses qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

L'eau ne cessait de couler sur lui, il sentit un corps nu et chaud se blottir au siens, il se retourna, tombant face à deux émeraudes scintillantes.

Drago se blottit un peu plus contre le corps de son amant, il l'embrassa avec douceur, ne voulant pas briser cet instant magique. Le brun, lui, s'accrochait au

x cheveux de l'ex mangemort, gémissant de plaisir dans la bouche de ce dernier.

Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, sans arrières pensées, voulant juste être tendre avec l'autre. Quand ils eurent fini, Harry sortit le premier, il s'enroula dans un

drap de bain blanc et tendit les bras pour accueillir son ange. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se glissa dans les bras de son amant, ils se rendirent ainsi dans la

chambre du blond. Se dégageant de la serviette, Drago s'enfila sous les couvertures et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre. Le brun se colla donc au dos de son

homme, se laissant emporter par le sommeil, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre le royaume des songes.

* * *

><p>Au réveil, Harry trouva une place vide auprès de lui, il se leva calmement, se rappelant que son blond devait sûrement travailler quand à cette affirmation,<p>

une autre se joint… Il était en retard au travail :

« Par merlin ! Jura-t-il. »

Harry se rua dans la chambre, se préparant en un temps record, il passa la porte dix minutes plus tard, se rendant au quartier général des Aurors.

Pendant ce temps, Drago, servait dans le café du peace hotel. La journée n'était pas très remplie, les clients ne se bousculaient pas, ce ne fut donc pas un

commencement trop brusque pour notre blond préféré. Vers midi, le patron le convoqua, il se rendit d'un pas souple jusqu'au bureau du gérant :

« -Vous avez demandé à me voir, monsieur. Commença Drago.

-C'est bien cela, je voulais savoir si nous allions signer le contrat. Expliqua le Patron.

-Je compte bien rester, votre hôtel me plaît beaucoup.

-Bien, alors si vous faites partie de la famille on va commencer par se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms, ça marche comme ça ici, pas de chichi. Adressa le

Patron suivit d'un clin d'œil.

-Bien, mais quel est ton nom ?

-Mitch, Nicolas Mitch. Et toi si je ne m'abuse tu es Drago Malefoy.

-assurément. »

Ils discutèrent un peu avant que Drago ne doive reprendre du service, l'après- midi plus chargée que le matin.

Les clients défilaient, Drago, fidèle à l'image qu'il donnait de lui même, une image aérienne, détachée, Volait de table en table. Les commandes

s'enchaînaient, la salle était bondée quand le blond aperçu au loin, au fond de la salle, Théodore Nott.

Mary, une serveuse qui avait tout de suite accueillit Drago à bras ouverts, capta son regard: Un regard emplit d'une colère sourde et froide. Elle décida de

prendre la commande du client qui avait l'attention de l'ex mangemort. Puis silencieusement, elle se promit de demander des explications au blond.

* * *

><p>Sa journée venant de se terminer, Harry transplana chez lui. Ne sachant à quelle heure revenait son amant, il prépara le dîner, quitte à le mettre au<p>

réfrigérateur. Il mangea devant la télévision, décidant de ne pas s'inquiéter de l'absence du blond.

Ce-dernier essayait de faire lâcher prise à Mary. La jeune femme était résolue à lui faire avouer pourquoi ce client avait attise sa colère.

"-Ce n'est rien Mary ! Je dois rentrer, quelqu'un m'attend, s'exclama le blond, agacé.

-Ce n'est pas rien Drago, je l'ai vu. Tu l'as fusillé du regard ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

-On en parlera demain, promis. Là je dois partir, répondit Drago.

-Bien... Mais je ne te lâcherais pas, prévint-elle."

Lui embrassant gentiment la joue, Drago transplana.

Arrivé devant l'appartement, il repensa à son amie. Mary était une très belle jeune femme, les cheveux roux flamboyant et les yeux noisette, elle respirait la

joie de vivre, âgée de 26 ans la jeune femme était célibataire et ça, Drago ne le comprenait pas.

Le jeune homme entra dans l'appartement, plongé dans le noir. Il avait fini tard ce soir là. L'horloge murale indiquant 1h02, Drago entreprit de rentrer sans

faire de bruit quand tout-à-coup, la lampe du salon s'alluma sur Harry qui était dans le fauteuil, le foudroyant du regard.

"-Tu ne rentres qu'à cet heure-ci ! siffla le brun.

-J'ai fais le service du soir.. J'aurais du t'envoyer un patronus. s'excusa Drago.

-Oui, tu aurais du."

Puis sans un mot, Harry éteignit la lumière, il se leva et partit se coucher dans sa chambre, seul. Drago rejoignit la sienne un peu plus tard, il trouva une

lettre de Pansy sur son lit:

_Hello Dray,_

_J'ai trouvé une petite annonce pour un_ _appartement à Londres, il n'est pas loin de ton travail._

_Un F3, il y a une cuisine, une salle de bain, une chambre, une salle à manger et un salon. Le loyer est de 300 gallions par mois._

_A part ça j'espère que ton travail te plaît, et que tout se passe bien avec Harry. Il faudra qu'on se voit et que tu me raconte tout ça. _

_A plus tard._

_Pansy.P_

La courte missive fit sourire Drago: que ferait-il sans elle ? Pansy était vraiment l'amie rêvée, elle lui cherchait du travail, un appartement, prenait soin de lui,

enfin une deuxième maman pour Drago et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

Ne prenant le service qu'à midi, Drago donna rendez-vous à Pansy pour visiter l'appartement le matin.

Il se coucha et s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

* * *

><p>Le soleil caressa la joue de Drago, il ouvrit les yeux prudemment, se rappelant qu'il avait omit de fermer les rideaux la veille, il quitta son lit avec regret.<p>

S'habillant rapidement, il constata en sortant qu'Harry était déjà partit, il sortit à son tour.

Le jeune homme retrouva Pansy devant le chaudron Baveur, elle les transplana ensuite devant l'appartement où l'agent immobilier sorcier les attendait.

Après une visite approfondie, Drago signa immédiatement et les clés lui furent remises, se rendant au travail, il se rappela sa promesse de la veille et pria

fortement pour que sa rousse d'amie ait oublié leurs discutions de la veille. Mais à peine fut-il entré qu'une furie aux cheveux couleur feu se rua sur lui.

"-Drago ! On a cru qu'on y arriverais jamais, il y a eu un monde fou ce matin, la rumeur s'étant répendu qu'un nouveau serveur blond et extrêmement sexy

servait chez nous. Adressa Mary **(1)** avec un clin d'oeil.

-Voyons, je n'en connais aucun, fit mine de chercher Drago.

-Mais toi gros bêta, rit-elle."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) le prénom se prononce à l'anglaise donc en gros "M[eI]ry"<strong>

**Review ? Désolé du retard chers lecteurs.. et lectrices ;)**


End file.
